


mine

by bookworlders



Series: keep the waves at bay [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Kanej - Freeform, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworlders/pseuds/bookworlders
Summary: obligatory kanej meeting the parents
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Series: keep the waves at bay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	mine

_ “Is my tie straight?” _

Kaz watched as Inej lept into her parents’ arms, a sob of joy escaping her lips. The trio fell to the ground of the dock in an embrace. 

_ Morav and Nadja Ghafa. _ It hadn’t taken long for Sturmhond’s trackers to find their Suli caravan passing through Os Kervo and deliver Kaz’s message and boat tickets to Ketterdam.

Nadja had the same long, beautiful black hair that glinted amberl in the rising sun. Inej had clearly gotten her nose and that blinding smile that Kaz didn’t see nearly enough from her father.. 

The family hugged and cried and hugged again.  _ Her family. _ Kaz was about to turn away to give them privacy when Inej rose and reached for him.

“Kaz,” she said, her eyes shining with tears, “Meet my parents, Nadja and Morov. Mama, Papa, this is Kaz Brekker.”

Kaz panicked, regretting not putting his gloves back on as he realized he should shake their hands, but Nadja surged forward and enveloped Kaz in a tight hug. She smelled like Inej, warm spice and sunshine. He froze, but she released him a second later, grasping his arms over his black coat.

“Thank you,” Nadja said in accented Kerch through her teary smile, “Thank you for bringing our Inej to us, Kaz Brekker.”

“It was my pleasure,” Kaz replied.

“Who are you? The king’s messenger would not tell us who you are.”

“I’m Inej’s…” Kaz met her gaze over her mother’s shoulder, “I’m Inej’s.” 

Nadja turned to her daughter with a raised eyebrow. Inej laughed, “Yes, Mama. He’s mine.”

Inej’s father said something to her in animated Suli, gesturing to him. She laughed, “Kaz, Papa thanks you too.” But Kaz guessed he had said more than that. 

“I’m sure you're hungry after the journey. Go have breakfast somewhere, show them your city, Wraith.” Inej beamed at him, arm and arm with her parents. “Don’t worry about your bags, I’ll have them sent over to Wylan’s. They’re expecting you all.”

Inej turned to him, “We’ll see you there later, yes?”

“Of course.” 

She shot him a smile as she turned to lead her parents towards the Zelver district. _Ghezen_ , she was sunshine. That smile could melt the ice in his veins.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can't stop thinking about these two!!


End file.
